


Pare, itagay mo pa.

by wluv_kaeth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Male Homosexuality, Multi, R18+, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wluv_kaeth/pseuds/wluv_kaeth
Summary: Hindi lahat ng Platonic,walang Benefit.Abe as JeonghanHero as JoshuaChess as S.coups
Relationships: friends with benefits - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Pare, itagay mo pa.

**Author's Note:**

> READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!
> 
> This story is just pure imagination  
> and fiction.  
> It is not my intention to hurt my readers  
> Or give them discomfort.  
> If you are uncomfortable with my story,  
> Please just scroll up or down or soft block me.
> 
> Also, you don’t have the rights to  
> Criticize my works using destructive  
> Words nevertheless, it is an evaluation  
> to help my stories for further more improvement.
> 
> The story contains Homosexual,  
> Friends with benefit and Three-some type.
> 
> For Minors,
> 
> I know that I can’t forbid you to read this.  
> You are responsible for your own decisions.  
> I have already warned you.  
> So don’t blame me.  
> It is your CHOICE, not MINE.

Abe’s

Sa wakas tapos na rin anng exams!

“Abe Ube!! Tara na sa Chilli at oras na para magsaya tayo~” napaikot nalang ang mga mata ko sa sinabi ni Chess

“Chess ano ba yan tanghaling tapat inuman na naman nasa isip mo”

“Napaka kill joy mo talaga Hero!”

“Magpahinga kaya muna tayo no?”

“Iniiwasan niyo lang ako eh” pagmamaktol naman ni Chess

“Hindi ka namin iniiwasan..”

“Ayaw niyo na ba sa bonding natin?”

Pagtatampo naman niya, tangina naman kasi  
ng bonding na tinatawag niya..masakit.  
Well, hindi naman sa masakit, its just that..things are  
Not socially normal.

Hero’s

“Ayaw niyo na ba sa bonding natin?”

Yeah right chess..bonding, fuck that bonding of yours.  
nagkatinginan naman kami ni Abe, eto na nga ba ang sinasabi ko eh

“Yiee papayag na silang dalawaaaaa~”

“Chess pwede bang mamaya nalang gabi? Tanghali palang oh…tsaka pagpahingain mo naman kami ni Hero” I just nod as my response sa sinabi ni Abe. 

Kailangan din namin magpahinga for pete’s sake sobrang  
drain at pagod na ako sa exam, aside from that  
parang hindi naman kami nagbonding nung nakaraan.

“Fine! I will let you take a rest”

I sighed, buti naman at naisip niyang magpahinga  
Napatingin naman ako kay Abe na kanina pa  
kating-kati matulog. I laughed a hit and hit his arms.

“Tara na, umuwi muna tayo nang makapaghanda para mamaya”

Ang sabi ko naman kaya napagdesisyunan namin na lumakad na.

Chess’

Naeexcite naman ako para mamaya, inuman na naman hehe  
Habang naglalakad kami, hindi ko maiwasan na mapatingin sa dalawang walang imik sa tabi ko..ano na naman kayang problema? Tapos na exam ah?

“Kayong dalawa ba, okay lang?”

“O-oo naman, bakit hindi?” sagot ni Hero

may iba talaga eh..hmmm hayaan na nga lang basta mamaya  
Magkakasiyahan na naman..

“Paano ba yan? Dito na muna tayo maghiwa-hiwalay? 

Mamaya nalang?” tanong ko naman

They just nod and  
begun to walk in our own directions.  
I’m starting to wonder again,  
Lumilipad na naman ang malikot kong utak  
Another night, Another moments.

PARTY TIME…

“Asan na ba si Chess, Hero?”

“Papunta na daw siya”

“Late na naman ang hambog- oh speaking of the devil”

“Sorry guys na-traffic kasi ako eh..”

“Wala namang bago?”

“Init ng ulo natin, Abe? Haha wala pa nga eh”

“Daming sabi, tara na?”

“LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”

“PARE! ITAGAY MO PA!”

At the end of the party..  
The three boys will be one again.  
The real thing will be starting…

THE NIGHT…

As the moonlight shines at the room where the three starting to unbutton their pants and put down their shirts off..

Chess starting to grab Abe’s ass and trace his back which makes Abe softly moans while kissing intimately kissing Hero’s neck, 

Hero’s hands start to explore the erected mountain of Chess and 

Abe keeps on moaning softly throughout his and Hero’s sloppy kiss

Hero stops and turn his head to kiss Chess on the lips..

On the other hand, Abe nibbles, licks and sucks Chess’ neck

And starts to do the hand job…

Until they goes to the bed, together…

The bonds will last forever.

They’re doing it again and again and again.  
They can’t get enough with the kiss,  
And things get intoxicated by their high libidos.  
They are not lovers, like what you think.  
They just love the Platonic bond with benefit.

We are not lovers as you may think  
just enjoyed the benefit of not having one  
free, young, bold, and rough  
raw touches and gentle thrust  
slowly getting out of hand  
the pleasure of high toxication  
taste of the whiskey and beer  
his lips, the moans, the fast pace act  
he dept of fingers  
until it reaches the sore

Surely nirvana,  
what we are aiming for  
Breaking the rules  
every slap, every stroke  
the whip across my back  
we want it raw and rough  
Until the next night outs.


End file.
